Soulmates
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: Human AU. Their love will last throughout the ages but how exactly did these two star-crossed lovers get there? Rated T for fluffyness, language and situations. There's implied sex, but nothing solid, sorry.


Author's Note: Another journal prompt where I didn't feel like writing the real prompt so I wrote a story with the subject matter instead. I may change the title is I can think of a better one. Enjoy this fluffy drabble.

* * *

In a small house in the rural outer skirts of Kansas, there was a couple sleeping peacefully in their bed of comfort. The morning rays from the sun began to leak in through the window, lighting up the once dark room with a holy shine that sparkled off of any silver and reflective surface in the room. The two bodies in bed stirred in slight annoyance, as the beautiful shimmer of light was unwelcomed so early in the morning. One mass pulled the covers over his head, shielding himself from the offensive light, while the other accepted the light for what it really was; a morning call. He groggily fluttered his eyes open and arched his back while outstretching his arms to either side of him, though being careful not to disturb his partner of course. The man sat up and yawned, smacking his lips and rolling his neck until her heard a tell-tale crack, which was painful for but a moment then satisfying the next.

More awake now, he turned to the body next to him. His partner was covered in a large wad of most of the blankets in an almost make-shift cocoon. The only part of his partner that could be seen was some of the sunshine blonde hair that lay outside of the curled up ball like a cute little tuft.

He smiled and gently petted said tuft in a tender manner. His partner could be so childish sometimes but it only served to make him more adorable. Well, most of the time anyways.

It was still sometimes hard for Ivan to believe that he lived such a peaceful life with the other male. Their history together had been a long and cumbersome one. One day they would hate each other, the next day they would love each other. One day they would be at each other's throats, trying to prove who was better, and the next they were joining forces to prove they were better than everyone else.

It was a strange and often dysfunctional relationship theirs was, but they wouldn't have it any other way, even if it did take nearly 25 years for them to realize that they were meant to be together.

Their bizarre relationship had started when they were children. Ivan was the quiet and misunderstood immigrant student from Russia and Alfred was the out-going self-proclaimed hero of the elementary school. However, neither had very many friends at all. No one liked Alfred because he was loud and obnoxious. He pretended that everyone loved him and that everyone was his friend but he was only fooling himself. He tried to make himself feel important because he felt like nothing at his home.

Ivan meanwhile was tall and large. Not fat, but being from such a snowy country, one tended to be bulkier and therefore seem more intimidating. He tried to smile and be friendly, but a sweet smile on such an intimidating child just looked creepy. Or rather, that's how the children saw it.

But ever the hero, Alfred pitied the Russian outcast and befriended him. But that pity quickly turned into a genuine friendship as he came to know Ivan better. All through elementary school, the two had been inseparable. They'd always be the best of friends, that's what they had thought at the time. But as they got older, their friendship died as did their childish dream. The rivalry had started in middle school. Neither would admit to at what point in middle school the rivalry started, but whenever it did, it became a catalyst and sparked almost 8 years of hatred.

High school had probably been the worst example of this. They were always at each other's throats, always challenging the other and trying to prove that they were better, smarter, faster, or whatever it was that the challenge called for them to prove.

This resulted in many fights ranging from shouting matches to straight up beating the shit out of one another. It got so bad that at one point during junior year, while sitting in the principal's office both with casts and braces for their broken bones, the principals informed them that if they broke out into one more physical fight on school grounds, then they would both be expelled. Needless to say, that cooled them down, at least for a little while anyways.

They lost touch after college though, mostly because Ivan had moved back to Russia, something about a family emergency or something.

It wasn't until 6 years later that they their paths would cross again.

Alfred by now, was a police officer serving his city, and it was his job to keep crime off the streets and the civilians safe. One night while he was working, he'd gotten a big tip from a man named Toris Laurinitis after a sex-trafficking bust in the projects. Toris was one of the items being sold on the market. Poor guy. He was so shy and quiet, but very polite and timid; he reminded him of his twin brother Matthew who lived in Canada. But Toris was also special. Toris was special because before he was sold, he had been forced to work as a servant under the Russian mafia. But not just any Russian mafia, Toris had worked for the Red Skulls. The Red Skulls were the most notorious and violent gang group in the county, hell, maybe even in the whole damn state! They were rumored communists and evaded the police like an anorexic person evades calories.

Alfred saw this as a golden opportunity. He went off of the information Toris gave him and decided to do this mission solo. Normally he'd do the right thing and hand this information over to his unit but he knew them too well and he knew that by the time the chief decided to act, the information would be stale and the trail would be cold once again. Besides, he had a good feeling he could do this on his own. That feeling of determination in his gut told him that he'd never be able to live with himself if he didn't go after them now.

And truth be told, his gut was right. After a long night of gunshots and violence, chaos and disorder, and back-up being called in on both ends, it all came down to this. Alfred and Ivan, mono e mono. As it would happen to be, Ivan was the mob boss of the Red Skulls. That 'family emergency' that Ivan left to take care of all those years ago was really a calling card from Ivan's father to train his son and get him into the 'family business'. A family business of crime and murder.

After a harsh tussle, Alfred and Ivan both sported a multiple of injuries that included a broken nose, broken arm, swollen lip, and bullet filled calf, Alfred was staring at Ivan dead on. Ivan had nothings to defend himself with. His weapon long ago broken and discarded. But Alfred could still fight. He had one bullet left in his gun, he could still end this once and for all. _"It all ends here Ruski."_ Alfred's voice had been hoarse and his glare sharp. He aimed his gun, ready to take the shot.

Ivan had just stared up at him in disbelief. Everything that he'd worked for was gone. All his men dead and all of his remaining family had fled. He was all alone now with nothing but Alfred and a gun to his head. He sighed and closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. _"Da Fredka, well done. You win, I admit my defeat to you."_

Alfred had been taken aback by the words, but only for a moment. He shook it off and aimed his gun once again. His mark was dead on; all he had to do was pull the trigger. But just as he was about to pull his finger back, he heard giggling. Giggling? But who, where? It wasn't Ivan, and it echoed. The giggle was childish and carefree. It sounded so familiar, he'd heard it before…

_Ivan giggled and laughed as he played in the sun flowers. This was his favouritist place in the whole wide world. And he was here with his bestest friend. "Fredka! Come look at this one. I think it is being the biggest sunflower of all!" The blonde haired boy followed his light-haired friend and smiled in awe. "Wow, dude, I think you're right! Sunflowers are big but that's got to be like, a bajillion feet tall!" "Da, that is what I have been thinking!"The children admired the flower for a time until two respective female voices called their names. The children groaned as they recognized those voices as those of their mothers. "Aw, but I wanted to play some more!" Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like the child that he was. "I know Fredka, I was having the fun too…" Ivan looked crest-fallen. But seeing Ivan so sad made Alfred sad too, and he didn't like feeling sad. So he smiled and patted Ivan on the back. "Cheer up, dude! We can totally meet here tomorrow. And then we'll have lots of time to play together!" He chuckled and Ivan's plump baby face brightened. "Da. I would like that very much Fredka." "Awesome! So I'll you see here tomorrow, around lunch time, kay? Bye Ivan!" "Alfred wait a moment!" "Hm?" Alfred turned to look at his friend once more. "C-call me Vanya. It is how we say my name in my home country." Alfred felt himself blushing and swelling with joy. Vanya was a name that no one else called Ivan except for his family, and they made him feel really specially, like he was really important to Ivan, which he was. "Got it dude. See you tomorrow, bye bye Vanya!" Alfred giggled, the name sounded weird but he liked it. With that he ran out of the field and went to his mother who was still calling him._

Alfred felt himself shed a single tear as the memory replayed in his mind. But why now, why did he have to think about that now? The good times he'd shared with Ivan, how close they once were. It only made him realize how much he'd missed Ivan all of these years. He missed it when he smiled, he missed it when they fought, he even missed when their teenage testosterone made them punch each other in the face.

His hand shook and he sucked in a breath before firing the gun. However, Ivan was not dead. The Russian opened his eyes, amazed that he was still alive and that instead of his head, there was a bullet now embedded into the wall right beside him.

Alfred dropped his gun and stared at the floor in disbelief. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him. Call him spineless, call him a softy, call him a bad cop, but Alfred couldn't kill Ivan. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that Ivan was responsible for all those crimes, even if he himself hadn't committed them himself. But he was the boss, the leader; he called the shots so he was in charge. But when Alfred looked at Ivan he just couldn't see that. He couldn't see a ruthless, cold-hearted killer. He couldn't see a crime boss and mastermind, all he could see was his childhood friend.

_"Run…"_

Alfred had muttered at last. Ivan blinked as the long silence had broken. _"What?"_

_"Run, I said run dammit!" _There was a hurry of footsteps heard upstairs. Shit, it was the sheriff and the rest of the police force most likely. They were probably coming to see if Alfred was alright. _"I said go Ivan! Quickly, before they find you!"_

Alfred picked up his empty gun and placed it back in its holster before walking to the door.

_"Fredka wait!"_ Alfred turned to look at Ivan once more. _"I will not forget this." _With that, Ivan snuck out through the window and made a clean cut away. Luckily for him, no one knew who really ran the Red Skulls. No one knew except for Alfred. And Alfred pinned the 'leader' tag on some poor schmuck named Eduard von Bock, whom was one of the many dead bodies found in the Red Skulls base.

Everything went to normal after that. Or rather, that's what Alfred had. Until a few evenings later when an intruder snuck into his home. It was Ivan, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He'd made an agreement to have Alfred hide and house him for a bit. Just until all the hype about the Red Skulls died down and Ivan could walk around without worrying about some of the other mob families recognizing him.

Now Alfred had never thought of himself as a crooked cop. But housing a former mob boss? Sure, why not. Because his gut wouldn't let him. He had that feeling again. Any man could tell you the same, that when you know, you know. And that bizarre feeling can apply to anything. Including making decisions that can turn your world upside down. And boy had Alfred made quite a few of those. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Months turned into years and before they knew it, Ivan wasn't just staying with Alfred, he was _living_ him. Kind of like a roommate but something a little more than that. He took an honest interest in Alfred's job. He only ever took over the Red Skulls because he wanted to make him family proud. Alfred could understand that however he still didn't excuse it. But at the same time he didn't judge Ivan for it either. And that's why they got along so well. Because Alfred was the one person who never judged Ivan. He knew the man for what he really was, and the man he really was wasn't a cold-blooded killer. He was an ingenious strategist with a mass of willpower, a strive for perfection, much like Alfred himself, and a heart as big as his bones.

One day it happened, everything clicked. Everything up until then had finally made sense. Why they tried to impress one another which usually wound up with a fist fight, why they could be such good friends, why Alfred couldn't kill Ivan, and vice versa. Why Alfred had taken Ivan into his home, and why Ivan had ever come to him in the first place. It was because they were in love. Yes, love. One night of magical passion brought on by a drunken fist fight that had lead to some wrestling that had led to something a little more intimate that had led to the realization that had led to the happy if not love-hate relationship that had led to the present.

The ashen-haired blonde smiled to himself as he sifted through the many memories. After they'd been dating a few years, they decided to leave the city and come live in their now cozy little home where the skies were blue, the grass was green, and the sunflowers were a bajillion feet tall. This wonderful place where they shared their love. They were soul mates, Ivan knew, that in truth, he could never live without the other. Shakespeare wasn't too far off in his plays when he demonstrated how powerful love can be. So powerful in fact, that one would rather take their own life just to die beside the one they love, physically, mentally, and emotionally not being able to carry on without them. Ivan knew this feeling well, and he knew that Alfred felt the same.

Alfred, whom had been asleep while Ivan was in Nostalgia-land, felt his internal clock wake himself up as he yawned and stretched, tossing a lazy smile at Ivan. "Nn…mornin' big guy. How long you been up?"

Ivan, taken from his thoughts, looked to his lover, his friend, his rival, his soul mate, his partner, and smiled. "Dobroye utro Fredka. I have not been up long. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Pretty good. Kinda sore this morning but we both know why that is." He winked Ivan. They shared a chuckle and a content sigh.

Alfred got up and out of bed to get ready for the day and somewhat limped over to the door. "Fredka wait a moment." "Hm?" Alfred turned to look at his lover once more. Ivan smiled. "Ya lyublyu tebya." Alfred blushed and smiled back. "I love you too Vanya."


End file.
